A Faded Sign at the Side of the Road
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: Coming home from work one day, Cooper stumbles upon a young boy who changes his life forever. Cooper/Blaine/Kurt. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_a/n: filled for a prompt on the gkm. thanks to Franscesca for beta-ing. title taken from Love Shack. _

* * *

><p>His usual path was dotted with an array of melting snowflakes, condensing into a thick, filthy mush that threatened around his socks and bit sharply as it seeped under the fabric, sliding over his skin. Cooper shivered in the cold, but only pulled his jacket around him tighter and quickened his pace. He's nearly home.<p>

There's a song on his lips, but only a light buzzing hum. He hasn't sung for ages, although he thought that now might be time to start again. Cooper's looking for new beginnings. He left his job only a week ago and he was hardly in a rush to find a new one. He thought he might like to work from home for a while, do some of the writing that he always promised he'd do.

Acting, while it lasted, was fun and thrilling – but it was lonely, and Cooper was lonely. He had a lovely house, and a lovely bed and warm furniture, and a good kitchen and clean bathroom and a lot of money and stability – but no one to share it with.

He chuckled bitterly to himself.

Maybe he should get a cat or something.

The song on his lips was a little louder now, threatening under his teeth, clashing and pleading, trying to break free. He thought he might let it, when something moved sharply in the corner of his peripheral vision, utterly seizing his attention.

Years later, he'd look back, and he'd cry in relief.

Because he _turned._

"Hello?" he called out, a brief flare of panic rising within him, but only a little bit. It was more worry. The figure was small, and probably scared. Cooper wasn't a small guy and his leather jacket could be deceiving (probably less than he liked to convince himself). "Who's there?"

Instead of an answer (which he wasn't really expecting anyway) he caught a small whimper, one that made something sad and small curl up inside of him with sympathy.

The figure was frightened.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Cooper said carefully, "please… I want to help you." At least, he thought he did.

There was another rustle behind the bush, just off the corner of his path and he moved towards it tentatively; his steps slow and deliberate. He didn't want to make the figure more frightened than it already was.

Slowly, he pushed apart the leaves and branches and barely contained the gasp that launched from his chest.

Crouched under the green, was a face half hidden under a matter of blood, dirt and matted dark curls, he was the most achingly beautiful boy he had ever seen.

"You're… you're hurt," Cooper mumbled, feeling his own face contorted with worry. The creases splitting in his brow almost hurt but not as much as this poor boy could be. The boy lifted his head to reveal a swollen, black eye and blinked up at him, a shade of tea green taking Cooper's breath away. The boy's lips parted, but they were bloody too.

This boy had been beaten, Cooper realised, his stomach twisting with disgust.

Who could want to hurt such a beautiful, small thing?

The boy let out a full body shiver, but made no more effort to move, his lips opening and closing helplessly, his teeth chattering under them.

Cooper started as he took him in fully. He was clothed in nothing but a hoodie – no wonder he was fucking freezing.

"Oh my goodness," he breathed when he finally found his voice, "you're fre- here, take my coat." Immediately, Cooper shed the leather, holding it out to the boy who took it without hesitation, instantly wrapping himself in it.

Something warm, yet sorry tugged in Cooper's chest and he hoped this meant that the boy at least trusted him a little bit.

He would need to –because there was no way Cooper was leaving him like this.

Crouching down beside him, Cooper reached out, asking him to take his hands. The boy simply stared.

"What's your name? "Cooper tried. The boy didn't answer. "Is there anyone I can call?"

"No," was all the boy said, his voice shaky and rough with apparent disuse.

Fuck, Cooper had to get him inside.

"Where's your house, buddy?" he tried, keeping his voice soft and gentle. "What's your address?"

To his great distress, the boy's big green eyes welled up with tears and he batted his long matted lashes quickly in a futile attempt to dispel them.

"I-I don't think I have one… anymore."

Oh god.

"You can come with me then," Cooper said quickly, hopping to his feet, reaching out his hands once more. Blaine gave him the same puzzled expression and Cooper let out a quick, breathy laugh. "Well, I can't just _leave _you here," he said. "Come on. I won't hurt you – I promise."

Tentatively – and Cooper could see the measure of heady nervousness and unease in his eyes and it fucking _hurt_ – he reached out and took Cooper's hands in his, hissing at the contact. Cooper could feel the grazes under the texture of his comparatively smooth ones and he rubbed the undamaged side of the boy's hands soothingly.

"We'll get you cleaned up," he told him, "come on."

The boy went to take a step to follow him but stumbled, wincing. He shot Cooper an apologetic look.

"Sorry," he whispered. "My… knee…"

Oh god, Cooper mourned, he's _really _hurt.

"Here," Cooper said, and the boy let out a little cry of surprise as Cooper suddenly scooped him up into his arms, carrying him bridal style. He caught the blush tainting the boy's cheeks and Cooper gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, kid, I thought it would be easier…"

The boy ducked his head, still blushing. "That's alright," he murmured, "I'm-"

"Don't say sorry," Cooper warned. "Just… let me take care of you."

With wide, searching eyes, the boy nodded finally and Cooper breathed a sigh of relief.

Time to get this kid home.

* * *

><p>He managed to get the boy home in once piece and set him down on the couch. They boy let out an adorable little <em>oof <em>as he landed and Cooper couldn't quite muffle his smile.

He was precious.

"I think it's probably best we get you cleaned up first." Cooper said thoughtfully, "So we can see what's wrong…"

The boy's jaw immediately tensed and he wrought his hands in worry.

"Hey," Cooper murmured, sitting beside him and taking his hands in his carefully, "you don't have to tell me anything… not yet, anyway… I just… I want to help."

The boy nodded and Cooper moved to get his first aid kit, but the boy called after him.

"Blaine. My name's Blaine."

Cooper froze, the name reaching his ears. With a private smile, he turned. "I think it's a lovely name," he told him.

Blaine smiled.

Yes, Cooper thought, lovely.

He managed to locate the first aid kit and headed back to Blaine who was drinking in the space like it's something lost and strangely beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Cooper couldn't help but ask, gesturing around the space.

Blaine smiled sadly. "It looks like a home," he said.

Cooper thought his heart might fall out.

He sat down beside him and Blaine didn't even flinch this time as he took his hands. Cooper winced at the sight of them. In the light of the living room the cuts don't look so deep, but they're dirty and the last thing Cooper wants is for Blaine to get an infection.

That'd be what he needs, Cooper thought sarcastically.

"We're going to need to wash these," he said and Blaine nodded. "Actually…" he scanned the cruxes of Blaine's filthy appearance. "I think we're going to need to wash all of you."

Blaine blushed.

"Come on," Cooper said, getting to his feet, "shower time."

Blaine didn't hesitate this time when Cooper took him into his arms, carrying him down the hall to the bathroom. The one upstairs is nicer, but Cooper thought he might've wasted enough time already.

"Hoodie off," he said as he sat him on the edge of the tub. Blaine's eyes snapped up, alarmed, but Cooper gave him a comforting smile. "I'm sorry… I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, Blaine… but I think it's necessary." Blaine blushed again and oh god, Cooper marvelled, he really _was_ precious.

"Would it make you more comfortable if I took mine off too?" Cooper offered. Blaine contemplated this, biting his lip before nodding. "Here," Cooper said and swept his Henley off in one go, tossing it into the basket by the door. Blaine's eyes swept over his bare chest, warm and wondering and Cooper wondered absently just how new this was for him. He's so obviously young. This may be his first time seeing a man's chest that's not his own, not his relative's.

He doesn't quite know what to make of that.

"Your turn," Cooper said gently, crossing the room to him. "Arms up." A little hesitant, still, Blaine finally lifted his arms and allowed Cooper to pull his hoodie over his head. Cooper lets out a sympathetic noise as he took in the dark bruises dotting his chest like little demonic bites. Apart from the bruising, there doesn't seem to be any lethal damage. "Someone got you pretty bad, huh?" he murmured.

Blaine's jaw tensed. "My dad," he said throatily and Cooper had to bite back the anger coiling in his chest.

There is nothing he hated more than an unfit parent.

"Pants off," he said next and _now _Blaine's eyes were wide.

Precious.

"You don't have to take off your underwear," Cooper said. "I just need to see your legs."

Still blushing, Blaine complied, unbuttoning his jeans nervously and slipping them down his adorably short legs. Cooper examined them, right then left, and apart from some pretty bad grazing on his knees, he seemed to be okay.

"Does it hurt?" Cooper asked softly.

Blaine gave a little shrug. "My hands and knees sting," he says quietly, "and my chest a bit… but nothing… inside."

Cooper nodded. That was about as good as he could have hoped for.

"Come on, sweetheart," he said, unable to help the endearment from slipping out. "Let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

><p>He washed Blaine's knees and hands and then left him for a little, telling him to use all the soap and gel he wanted and that he'll clean his eye and grazing when he's done. While he was in the shower he found the antiseptic and bandages, as well as a clean pair of sweatpants and a Henley, smiling to himself when he thought of how adorable he'd look in those clothes, far too big for him.<p>

He decided to leave the things in the spare room, in which he re-makes the bed, putting on fresh sheets and pillows – just in case. He realised with a start that Blaine must be hungry and is just calling his local pizza guy when he hears Blaine get out of the shower. He saw him pad out into the living room, a small, puzzled smile on his face, a fluffy cream towel wrapped around his body, his wet, but now clean curls hanging in his eyes. Cooper gestured 'one minute' and to the spare room and Blaine nodded, following his directions.

Cooper ordered quickly, then hung up and found Blaine sitting on the bed, looking just as adorable as he'd suspected in Cooper's clothes. Warmth and affection curls in his chest and he greeted Blaine with a grin, setting down on the bed beside him.

"I ordered pizza," he told him, "is that okay?"

Blaine nodded, smiling shyly. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're more than welcome, sweetheart," he said softly, and there it is again. Blaine blushed a little and it only made his freshly cleaned face that much sweeter.

Cooper thought he was even more beautiful now, in the warm light of the spare room, wrapped in the scent of Cooper's soap and his too big clothes.

He thought he was more beautiful than the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

"You don't have to talk," Cooper said, popping open the cap of antiseptic, "but it might help distract you – this is going to sting a little."

Blaine nodded and swallowed thickly as Cooper takes the cut hand gently. "I-it was this morning," he began as Cooper dabbed the antiseptic along the cut. "When I told him."

"Your dad?" Cooper asked as Blaine hissed at the antiseptic.

Blaine nodded, wincing. "I told him I was gay."

Cooper's throat caught and he almost stumbled with the antiseptic. Blaine's eyes widened and Cooper murmured out an apology.

"I'm… I'm so sorry, Blaine… I…" he sighed. "I was lucky enough to have accepting parents, but not everyone out of the community was so kind." He laughed bitterly. "Hell, not everyone _in _the community was so kind."

"You're-you're gay?" Blaine stammered, shock thrilling in his eyes.

Cooper mustered a bright smile. "As a Christmas Carol!" he sang and Blaine laughed.

It's the first time Cooper's heard him laugh.

He wanted to keep that sound in his memory forever.

"So he threw me out…because I'm gay," Blaine surmised and the words came out easier now that's he's already said them once. "And I ran… and I…" he paused, a light shiver running through his tiny frame. "I couldn't run anymore."

Cooper's expression fell as he realised what would have happened to Blaine if he hadn't of been there.

"You're safe now," he said softly, both to himself and to Blaine. "I'm going to take care of you now."

Blaine choked on a small sob of relief and Cooper felt his heart swell. God, he can see himself taking care of this boy forever.

He thought this is exactly what they both needed.

"Anything you ever need," Cooper told him earnestly, taking his now bandaged hands in his, "you have to ask me, okay? I won't have you suffer anymore. You've been through enough."

Blaine nodded, tears pricking at his eyes as he ducks them a little. He opened his mouth then closed it again, hesitant.

"Is there something you need, Blaine?" Cooper asked softly and Blaine lifted his eyes hopefully.

"A hug?" he asked, careful, like he's preparing himself for rejection.

Cooper had to restrain himself from tackling him into the bed.

"You never have to ask for these," he murmured into his shoulder, cradling him close, rubbing soothing lines up and down his back. Blaine sagged against him, his lashes fluttering shut against his chest.

"Thank you," Blaine breathed and the words are suddenly sacred, like a prayer.

The doorbell rang and Cooper let him go reluctantly.

"Pizza," he said with a small smile. "I bet you're hungry."

Blaine smiled bashfully, nodding. Cooper rose, taking Blaine's hand once more, marvelling at how much smaller it was than his.

"I hope you like cheese."

* * *

><p>While they ate their pizza, Cooper put on <em>The Little Mermaid <em>after Blaine told him it was his favourite Disney movie. Cooper thought they needed something easy and happy for the night and they sang along to _Under the Sea_ like they were born to do it.

Blaine had a lovely voice and Cooper told him so.

Blaine's blush is also lovely, but Cooper kept that to himself.

He could see Blaine yawning by the end and his eyes were fluttering shut as the credits rolled, his little arms stretching high above his head, like a little kitten.

"Bed time?" Cooper offered and Blaine gave him a sleepy smile of agreement.

Cooper took him to the spare room, unfolding the sheets for him to slip into. He told him to call out if he needed water or anything and hugged him tight. Blaine's little hands splayed across his back and all of a sudden Cooper was overwhelmed with how easy this was, how easy it would be to love this boy, to be loved by him.

He left the door open on his way out.

* * *

><p>He was sleeping soundly, his subconscious swirling absent dreams around his worn out mind but not deeply enough to not be woken by the small voice, dangerously close to his ear, breaking him out of his sleep, accompanied by a few small taps on his shoulder, rousing him completely.<p>

He rolled over and crackled a bleary eye open, catching sight of Blaine, hovering over him, wide eyed, cheeks flushed and tear tracked.

"Blaine," Cooper breathed, worry sinking in his chest as he sat up, reaching for his hands instinctively. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

"I-dreams-I'm sorry," he choked and Cooper doesn't hesitate in pulling him into his arms, rubbing his back comfortingly as Blaine whimpered into his neck.

They stay like that for a while, and Cooper sensed that Blaine isn't ready to pull back anytime soon. He brushed his lips over his hair softly and Blaine makes an adorable little muffled sound against his skin.

It's content.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Cooper murmured, stroking his hair tenderly.

"Yes, please," Blaine said softly, and Cooper shifted, rolling over to the cool side of the bed, letting Blaine get warm on his side. "Can… can you…"

"Do you want me to hold you?" Cooper offered. Blaine's face brightened hopefully, his lashes fluttering shyly.

"I'd like that," he said.

Eventually he does fall asleep, his back pulled snug against Cooper's chest, his hands clasped between Cooper's over his chest. Cooper's breath his warm against his neck and the thumping of his heart is steadying and comforting as he drifts off.

They slept peacefully.


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: I feel like I probably should've mentioned before that Cooper is 27, Blaine is 17, and this is an AU so no, they are not related. Sorry for any confusion. Thanks to my delovely Darren for looking over this for me. _

* * *

><p>When Cooper woke up, it was with the luxury of knowing that he was not needed anywhere anytime soon.<p>

Or at least, that's what he thought until he heard it.

Just a whimper, a tiny one, falling from those sweet, broken lips, and Blaine was squirming against him, snuggling back into the warmth of him, rubbing his ass up against him. Heat coursed through Cooper's body at his touch, but he let him go just gently, pressing a small kiss against his hair.

"Blaine," he murmured softly, "it's time to wake up, baby."

Blaine hummed in annoyance, still writhing a little in his hold, trying to get some friction back on him, but Cooper sat up to get out of his reach. The last thing he would want was to take advantage of him.

When Blaine finally blinked his eyes open, he takes a moment to gather his bearings, then flushes a bright pretty pink.

He was hard, and he knew it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, mortified.

"It's okay, Blaine," Cooper assured him, "you're a teenage boy, your body is going to react."

"Still," Blaine grumbled a little glumly and it's so adorable that Cooper takes his chin between his thumb and forefinger, lifting him to meet his eye.

"It's a Saturday," he told him, "which means I have nothing in my cupboard. Come with me to the store and I'll let you pick out what you want to eat?"

Blaine nodded. "Okay," he agreed.

"Good," Cooper grinned. "We need to get you some clothes, too. I don't think you can go around in mine for too long…"

Blaine grumbled again and Cooper ruffled his hair.

"Alright, kid," he said, bouncing to his feet, clapping his hands. "Shower time, lets go."

* * *

><p>Shopping had never been a particular hobby per se for Cooper, but there was something he adored about shopping for Blaine.<p>

They went for clothes first, and Cooper dragged Blaine around in all his favourite stores before Blaine reluctantly admitted that it wasn't to his taste, upon which Cooper insisted he show him around. Replacing the leather jackets and boots Cooper had been looking at, Blaine found himself some adorable sweaters and curdoroys, boat shoes and more bowties and Cooper had seen since he'd done that nineteen fifties themed play.

"I like these," Cooper told him and Blaine had flushed with pleasure, ducking his head and peeking up under his from under those stunning lashes.

"I like them, too," he said softly.

Cooper was more than thankful that it was the winter break as it meant he had a little more time to prepare for Blaine to start up at school. He decided to save that discussion until later, however, and skimmed past the newsagency, taking him straight to the grocery store where he indulged him in all his favourite foods.

The rest of the day fell by easily. When they got home they put away all their things and settled down in front of another movie with their lunch. Blaine curled up at his side and slept all through dinner and Cooper didn't have the heart to wake him until it was getting very late.

He carried him to bed – _their bed – _and he slept soundly through the night.

* * *

><p>The next few days fell by uneventfully, yet monumentally for Cooper. Slowly, Blaine began to open up to Cooper, more and more and Cooper thought that he might actually feel at home here.<p>

That's what he wanted for him.

Every night they cuddled and Cooper constantly showered Blaine with affection, hugging him from the behind as he worked in the kitchen (Blaine loved to help him cook) or holding him as they watched movies or read together. He kissed his hair and often his cheeks and forehead, just to make Blaine blush.

The week before Christmas they put up the Christmas tree together and Cooper could sense Blaine's lingering sadness. This was his first Christmas without his family.

Cooper would be his family, he decided determinedly. He was going to make this Christmas his best yet.

They talked about it and decided gifts wouldn't be given as they had given each other so much already (and well, Blaine didn't exactly have any money yet). But Cooper resolved to give him something very special instead.

They had a lovely day, even without the presents, Cooper's old radio crooning out his favourite Christmas carols as they drank eggnog and made too much Christmas lunch. Cooper read aloud to him from his new poetry book, the one his mother had given him, and Blaine had listened to him with rapture and awe struck eyes that made Cooper dizzy.

_And the lily whispers, 'I wait.'_

They're just about to put on The Grinch, Blaine's favourite Christmas movie, when Cooper calls him over to the doorway, a soft light to his eyes.

"Look above us, Blaine," he encouraged and Blaine did, his breath catching as he saw it.

Mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas, Blaine," Cooper murmured, kissing him soft and sweet, until their nerves are doing little dances under the burning cover of their skin, alight with the pleasure of a new and foreign touch.

"Thank you," Blaine breathed, his breath sacred and reverent, just like their favourite little two words.

"You're more than welcome, Blaine," Cooper grinned.

* * *

><p>The next morning they awoke to snowfall and heat burning between both their legs. Blaine whined as he rutted against the sheets and Cooper almost forget to stop him before waking him with a gentle hand. Blaine gazed up at him with wide and pleading eyes and Cooper kissed him, because he knew he could now.<p>

But this time, Blaine's body took control and he lunged into it, his tongue peeking through Cooper's lips and darting around the roof of his mouth like he was seeking out the crevices in his restrain. He crawled up and into his lap, planting himself on his hips, kissing him deeper now, dirty like there's sun on their skin and the heat is unbearable. It was sloppy and messy and out of control and Cooper put his hands on his hips, pulling away so they could both gasp for air.

The world was spinning.

"If this is what you want, Blaine," Cooper told him seriously, chest heaving with laboured breaths, "I won't stop you. But think about what you want… I'll always be here."

Blaine considered his words, confliction flickering in his eyes. He waited a moment before the decision was made, and he climbed off his lap, a mumbled apology falling off his lips. Cooper grabbed his wrist before he could get away, pulling him back to kiss him once more, just a small, closed mouth press, soothing him.

"Don't be sorry, baby," he murmured. "I just want you to be sure."

Blaine nodded, his eyes soft and thankful. He rubbed their noses together and Cooper couldn't control his giggle. Blaine blushed a little but Cooper only squeezed his hand.

"You are so fucking _de_lovely," he whispered, "and I _promise you, _I will always be here."

Blaine nodded again, a smile painting his own face, the next words falling off his words casual and soft, like he was talking about breakfast or the curtains in the windows.

"I love you, Cooper."

And _that_ was the best Christmas present at all.

"I love you, too, Blaine," he returned without hesitation, "so very much."

* * *

><p>As Christmas passed, so did New Years, and soon enough it was time for Blaine to head back to school.<p>

They enrol him at Dalton Academy, the best that Cooper can afford, and the first time he sees Blaine in his blazer he takes him by the tie and kisses his lovely lips until the navy and red are dancing in hypnotic waves behind their lids.

They still sleep together, and cuddle as always, but recently, their kisses have become more heated and Cooper can sense that soon Blaine's going to need something more.

"When you do," Cooper assured him, "I promise you, I'm right here."

"Always," Blaine murmured coyly and Cooper just kissed his cheek.

"Always."

* * *

><p>The boys at Dalton were nice, Blaine told him. It's a good school where the teachers care about their students and the students care about their work. He's met some nice people, but he's not close to anyone yet. It's too soon for that.<p>

Cooper took pleasure in cooking him dinner every night and hearing the stories and his classes and classmates. He's in the Warblers, the school's showchoir and sometimes he lets Cooper hear their latest arrangement.

Cooper doesn't think he'll ever get tired of his voice.

He loves these nights, when he can just sit back and let Blaine veer the conversation. He loves hearing him talk, just the sound of his voice, or the way he gestures with his hands when he's particularly enthused about something.

But now that he's not around all the time, Cooper's starting to miss him.

He's starting to miss him a lot.

He's been a month at Dalton when Cooper comes to realise just how much Blaine's been missing him, too. He wakes him in the middle of the night with his moans, tossing and turning as he seeks out Cooper, hands grappling desperately for his shirt.

"Blaine?" Cooper breathed into the darkness. "Are you awake?" He gasped as he suddenly felt the warm weight of Blaine rolling on top of him, his lips smacking against his neck.

"Yes," Blaine groaned, rocking his hips down, clumsy and unsurely.

"Blaine," Cooper gasped, his hands instinctively cupping his ass as Blaine panted harshly against his neck, "baby, what do you need, what can I do?"

Blaine's hands fisted into the waistband of Cooper's sweatpants in silent command and Cooper sat up, his hands sliding up Blaine's shirt, sweeping over the warm skin of his back as Blaine wrapped his legs around his waist, rocking in his lap, desperate for it. Cooper knew he couldn't help him now and just held onto his lips, trying to guide them into rhythm with his own, but he barely has time before Blaine's whole body shuddered against him, and he came in the same sweatpants Cooper leant him all those months ago, the ones that Blaine still wears sometimes despite having a few pairs of his own.

"Kiss me," Cooper panted and Blaine wrapped his arms around his neck and does just that, his mouth a little sloppy and his kisses wet, but Cooper drinks them up eagerly.

"You're still hard," Blaine said, frowning faintly. Cooper chuckled.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I… you surprised me."

"Can I…?" he trailed off and Cooper lifted an eyebrow.

"Do you-"

"Yes," Blaine blurted out instantly and blushed at his own boldness. Cooper spread his thighs little and bit back a groan as Blaine settled between them, just a hint of the friction he needed. Cooper let his head roll back as Blaine took the hint, grounding down against him, and it wasn't too long before Cooper was coming too, hips jutting up against him.

"Will you let me clean you up?" Cooper asked quietly when he's come down. Blaine gave him a sleepy nod, rolling onto his back as Cooper slipped out from under the covers, fetching a towel, wetting it a little and bringing it back to bed. He pulled Blaine's sweatpants off gently, mindful of his sensitive cock and cleaned off his thighs were he came against his skin.

He fought the urge to use his tongue.

Blaine squirmed a little under his attentiveness, and Cooper cleaned himself up quickly, changing into a pair of boxes and bringing a pair for Blaine.

He always liked it when Blaine wore his, although he could never quite bring himself to tell Blaine that.

"Thanks, Coop," Blaine breathed, snuggling close as Cooper climbed back under the covers.

Cooper just kissed him.

* * *

><p>For probably the first time ever, Cooper beat Blaine out of bed. Blaine woke to the smell of pancakes cooking down the hall and padded down the hall, sniffing curiously.<p>

"Cooper…" he ventured carefully, cheeks flushing as he caught sight of him in the kitchen, the rays of light splaying in from the kitchen window hugging his body in the most alluring way. All at once, the events from last night came flooding back to his memory and he blushed even deeper.

"Hey," Cooper greeted him brightly, tossing the last pancake on the pile, switching off the stove top. "I made breakfast. I was thinking we could talk…"

Oh.

"W-what about?" Blaine asked nervously, his voice wobbling as he sat down at the kitchen table, tucking his toes under his knees. Cooper sat opposite him, helping pancakes onto both their plates.

"Last night," Cooper said gently, putting the dish down and pausing for a moment. "I was just wondering if your parents ever gave you the talk."

Choking a little on the bite of pancake he just took, Blaine flushed down to his toes. Cooper reached out and stroked his hand soothingly, rubbing his thumb back and forth across the skin.

"I…" soothed somewhat, Blaine took a deep breath, "they did… or at least… they told me about the birds and the bees."

Nodding in understanding, Cooper hummed a little, considering his words. Avoiding his gaze, Blaine stuffed another few mouthfuls of pancakes. It tasted like cardboard.

This is why he did most of the cooking.

"Obiovusly," Cooper said at last, "you're going to need to be educated – and I'd be more than happy to tell you everything I know…" Blaine nearly choked on his bite. "But," Cooper grinned, "I know I much preferred to teach myself. If it would be easier for you, I'd be happy to give you one of my books. It taught me everything I know… But," he reached out and took Blaine's free hand again, "that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to tell you myself. It's your call, buddy."

Blaine met his gaze with equal earnesty and he could see the soft love in Cooper's eyes that made something warm spread through his stomach. He smiled back, his decision made up.

"Could I… maybe borrow your books?" he asked carefully. Cooper pressed his lips against his hand, imprinting his smile against his skin.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>That night he woke up to Blaine hovering over him, his eyes too bright and his cheeks feverish and flushed.<p>

He wakes up fast.

"Please," Blaine whimpered against his mouth, his shaking hands tangling in his hair as he kisses him desperately, and Cooper can feel him already hard, in his lap. "Cooper-touch me."

Cooper was a little surprised at Blaine's confidence and Blaine apparently was too as his eyes widened with embarrassment and he looked about ready to pull away, but Cooper held him tight, mouthing up his neck slow and soft, trying to soothe him.

"Of course, baby," he murmured, "you only have to ask." Blaine let out a shuddering gasp as Cooper's hands dipped under his shirt, caressing his sides, rubbing up his back in a way that he knew Blaine loved. Blaine rolled into his touch, a small moan escaping his lips as his head tipped back, giving Cooper more leverage on his neck.

He curved his hands around Blaine's hips and squeezed, just to hear him moan before he trailed them lower, sneaking under the waistband of his pants, dipping under the fabric of his briefs, electing a full body shiver from Blaine.

He cupped him using just one hand and he repressed his smirk at the way Blaine immediately jumped in his hand, his hips bucking up, obscene moans spilling straight out of his mouth into Cooper's and he loves the feel of him, loves the warmth, the heaviness, the slickness as he rubs and strokes him, flicking his wrist just to make Blaine tighten his grip in Cooper's hair.

And Cooper ended up coming just from that, just from Blaine in his palm, coming hard, little sobs wracking his tiny frame. Cooper cleaned them both up as quickly as possible, pulling Blaine back to his chest, cradling him tight as he petted at his hair.

"I love you," Cooper reminded him. Blaine buried himself closer, his mumbles tickling Cooper's neck.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>This happened a few times before Cooper began to notice the real change in Blaine.<p>

He was bolder, more confident, more sure, less awkward in the roll of his hips, less shaky in his touches. He kissed him deeper, kissing him longer, lingering.

He learned how to tease.

Cooper loved it, and would let Blaine have him anyway he wanted.

Blaine's happiness is what made him happy, after all.

"Been doing your research?" Cooper quipped one autumn morning after Blaine had joined him in the shower, sucked the soap right off his skin and made him come with just his increasingly skilled hand.

But Cooper could still make him blush.

"Maybe," he murmured, batting his lashes coyly. "Is it working?"

Cooper laughed, ruffling his hair. "You are _precious, _Blaine."

But soon enough, Cooper began to see that Blaine was needing something even more.

In the few times Cooper had sucked him off, it was when his hands strayed to his ass, dancing over the crevices of his cheeks that Blaine came the hardest, his hips bucking up with every touch to the sensitive skin.

Cooper loved Blaine's little ass. He loved when they were making out, and he would cup it under his palms, and Blaine would rock his hips back into him, pushing into his touch. He loved that Blaine loved when he touched it, when he would smack it playfully as he walked past, petting it absently as they laid down together.

Most of all, Cooper loved it when Blaine sat in his lap, and Cooper could feel his ass pressed against his thighs, or his cock, grinding down as they kissed, or a simple, warm weight when they just cuddled. More than anything Cooper loved the feel of him, so soft, yet so masculine.

He wanted him, he wanted him badly.

But Blaine would have to make the first move.

And he did.

They were on the couch, an old black and white film playing in the background, and Blaine was sprawled out under him, his hands rubbing frantically up his chest, his hips bucking up to meet his.

"Please-Cooper," Blaine panted, writhing beneath him, "I'm… I'm ready."

Cooper halted instantly, his breath catching as he looked down at him in wonder. "Are you-are you sure, Blaine?" his heart stuttered like untuned engine in his chest until Blaine finally nodded, slow, but sure.

"Yeah," he breathed, a soft smile melting over his lips, "I'm ready."

Cooper managed himself on wobbly feet then, taking Blaine's hand in his, trading secret smiles as they wordlessly moved to the bedroom. Cooper could sense Blaine's nervousness and knew he had to try his best to appease him. He pushed him back down against the sheets and kissed him, softly at first, then again, once more, until Blaine was whining, aching for more.

"Shhh," Cooper hushed him, kissing down his jaw, his tongue tickling at his skin. He undid the buttons on Blaine's shirt with steady fingers, prying them apart slowly, not wanting to scare him off. This wasn't unfamiliar territory, but he still knew Blaine could be insecure about his body.

If only he saw what Cooper saw.

He leant back for a moment to admire his artwork. The canvas spread of a beautiful boy, not entirely finished, not done yet. His cheeks were flushed and his lovely mouth was plump and worn and touched and bruised, ruined as it lay open, waiting for him to meet him again. His hair was tousled and hung in his eyes, green like the tea he brought him every morning. His white shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his toned upper body, dark hair dusting across his tan skin.

Cooper just wanted to kiss every inch of him.

"Your turn," Blaine murmured, and Cooper gave him a saucy grin, whipping his shirt off in one motion, tossing it beside the bed. It wasn't the first time they'd been shirtless together, not by a long stretch, but Blaine's eyes were wide and aweful as they swept across his body, his hands following after, tracing the contours of his ribs and hcest. Cooper let his eyes flutter shut and just let him touch, let him feel. This newness, this first time thing was something he wasn't ever going to get back. And Cooper wanted his first time to be _perfect._

He let out a gasp as Blaine's fingers grazed his nipples and Blaine grinned with the newfound knowledge. His fingers tapped lower then, dancing across his torso, and lower, across his stomach, fingering with his belt.

"Can I take this off?" Blaine murmured demurely.

"Please do," Cooper chuckled, just to see the look on Blaine's face.

Worth it.

"Your shirt off first, though, please," Cooper requested and Blaine didn't hesitate shrugging the fabric off his shoulders. His arms were beautiful, toned and strong, veins poking out from under his skin. Cooper traced a long one with his fingertip reverently. "I love your arms," he whispered.

"Belt," Blaine commanded, his voice low in a way that made shivers threaten at the base of Cooper's spine. He helped him then, pushing the buckle through and unthreading it. Blaine's hands were shaking a little but Cooper's were still steady. He pushed the belt off his hips and then tucked his fingers under the waistband of his jeans.

"Is this okay?" he asked Blaine who was watching him with wide eyes.

"More than okay," Blaine choked out and something fond tapped knowingly at Cooper's heart.

He loved this boy so much.

He kicked his pants off easily, tossing them aside with his shirt, and waited Blaine's body to catch up with his brain. He was still watching him intently, his eyes drinking in all the new, previously unseen skin. They traced over his calves, loved his knees and lingered on his thighs. He wet his lips with a nervous drag of his tongue as he took in the hardness between them, before lifting his eyes to meet Cooper's once more.

"Mine?" he offered, scooting up a little on the bed and presenting his legs to Cooper, heat creeping up a little on his neck.

Cooper moved after him eagerly, unbuttoning his pants slowly, wordlessly. He kept eye contact with Blanie as he slowly pulled the fabric over his thighs. Blaine hissed out a gasp as they brushed over his sensitive cock and he kissed his thighs apologetically, before tugging the denim the rest of the way down, pushing it off the mattress and crawling up next to him.

Left now only in their underwear, Cooper could see the little nervous trembles dancing under Blaine's skin and he stroked a hand across his torso reassuringly.

"We don't have to do any more than this, sweetheart," he assured him. "We can go slow."

Blaine shook his head, meeting his eyes with a determinded glint. "I want you to fuck me, Cooper," he said, his voice surprisingly dark and thrilling. "I've wanted this for so long…" he closed his eyes then, leaning into Cooper who met his lips midway, their lips melding together once more.

"On your back," Cooper murmured against his mouth, hovering over him as they shifted. "Spread your legs."

Blaine complied and Cooper slipped through the space between them, slotting a thigh between Blaine's, sucking the moan right from the base of his throat. Blaine rolled his hips down against him, panting frantically, his kisses reduced to quick, sloppy presses, landing across his chin and cheeks, down his jaw.

"Can I take these off?" Cooper whispered, right in his ear, hooking his thumbs under Blaine's briefs. Blaine whimpered but nodded frantically, his eyes clenching shut as Cooper removed them. Cooper stroked him gently and Blaine shuddered, instantly jumping up into his hand, his exhales stuttered and laboured. Cooper kissed him gently, on the mouth, then on his cock, gently sucking just the head of him in. Blaine keened above him, his hands threading through his hair, tugging frantically. Cooper moaned around his cock, the taste of him, salty and slightly bitter, wrapped around his tongue.

He pulled off, kissing up his thighs, nosing across the juncture between his hip and leg and finally sucking at his hipbone.

"Lift your knees, sweetheart," Cooper prompted and Blaine did so, hugging them as close to his shoulders as he could. Thankful for his acute preparation, Cooper quickly slidoff the bed, seeking out the condoms and lube he kept in the drawer, returning hastily. Blaine watched with eager eyes as he uncapped the lid, slicking the liquid over his fingers.

"This might sting a little," Cooper warned him, "but I just want you to look me in the eye, and tell me all the beautiful things you can… it'll keep your mind off the pain."

Blaine nodded, swallowing thickly as Cooper inched close, his fingers dancing along his sensitive skin. He fought down a shiver as he pressed in, just lightly at first, then further.

"Stars," Blaine said, biting down a hiss as Cooper inched in slowly, the burn of the stretch heating up now. "Four AM…"

"Four AM?" Cooper questioned, successfully distracting him as he pressed a little deeper, his first finger halfway now.

"The air is really nice and cool and no one's around," Blaine explained. "I used to like going for walks then… just as the morning was breaking through and there was no sun yet but the clouds rolled along the sky and it was like…" he gasped as Cooper slid in a second finger by the first, "new beginnings," he managed.

"Go on," Cooper urged, scissoring his fingers. Blaine swallowed tightly, continuing.

"Coffee stains… pianos… music… keys… clocks…"

"You're very abstract, aren't you?" Cooper mused, as thoughtful as he could be with two fingers up his ass. Blaine gasped as he twisted his fingers again, the pressure more forceful now as the burn dulled. His eyes fluttered shut, fanning wet across his cheeks as they caught against his damp skin. He wet his lips and a shuddering gasp left them as he rocked down on Cooper's fingers, the need in his stomach growing heavy now.

"Please," Blaine begged, "Cooper, I need you."

Cooper pulled back gently, peppering kisses over his stomach and thighs before reaching for the lube to prep himself. Blaine struggled to catch his breath as he waited, watching Cooper with rapt attention as he got himself ready.

Finally, Cooper closed the last distance between them, lining up his cock and hovering over him, pressing his forehead against Blaine's.

"I love you," he said reassuringly. "I'm going to take care of you, I promise."

Blaine nodded, his eyes unwavering as they locked with Cooper's. The trust in them was so sure and steady that Cooper's heart swooped in the pit of his chest, just as he pressed in through Blaine's sensitive skin. Blaine's cry was instant and he gasped for air at the intrusion, so much more than just fingers.

"Shhh," Cooper soothed, raining kisses over his forehead and cheeks, "you're perfect, Blaine, you feel…" he gasped as he pressed in a little more, deeper this time, "amazing."

Blaine nodded, his moan wavering a little as he gripped Cooper's biceps tightly, steadying himself. Cooper pushed in further, moaning at the wet heat of a small, beautiful boy, consuming him, coursing through his veins like fire.

"Kiss me," Cooper gasped and Blaine complied, a small cry sounding under his lips as Cooper buried himself completely, resting his forehead against Blaine's. "Perfect," Cooper managed, "you're perfect."

"Move," Blaine pleaded, and Cooper rocked his hips up, just lightly at first, letting Blaine get used to it. Blaine stuttered and gasped through clenched teeth, his eyes scrunching up as his body was consumed by the sensations of it. Cooper tried it again and Blaine moaned this time, pushing back on him.

"Beautiful," Cooper murmured softly, kissing up the column of his neck, "just like this…"

Holding onto his hips, Cooper guided him to move with him, and Blaine bit silent screams into his shoulder as he rocked into him, his hands grappling up the overheated skin of his back, clutching hard.

Cooper wondered whether he'd find hand-shaped bruises on his back in the morning.

(He didn't think he would mind at all).

"Cooper," Blaine whined, rocking a little faster now, his breathing shorter, needier, "I'm close-soclosesoclose…"

"Me, too, honey," Cooper choked, his hips picking up pace to match Blaine's. "Me too…"

"I'm-"

He'd seen Blaine fall apart under his hands, under his mouth, under his body, many times before now.

But never like this.

His whole body shuddering, his lips opening and closing with silent screams as his hips rocked and he came, harder than before, his orgasm ripped from him. Cooper came quickly after, and he gave them both a few moments of stillness before he pulled out, Blaine whimpering, his breath still and quiet, reverent, like it always had been.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Cooper… fuck… thank you."

He kissed him, just a gentle rub of their raw skin before he snuggled down next to his heated body, holding him close despite the discomfort of it all.

Blaine would need him close.

"You're welcome, baby," he murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too."

And as their breath slowly fell back to gentle beats, their bodies calming down from the aftershocks, they fell asleep together, wrapped in each other's arms, feet and legs tangled, foreheads just touching, hearts just a few centimetres apart.

They didn't beat together, but they beat for each other.

They were all they had.


	3. Chapter 3

A year passed.

Hands threaded together they walked down the streets, graced with a dust of dirty snow and their footprints, tangled together. They were just coming back from a movie, and Blaine was gushing about his favourite parts, Cooper watching him with doting eyes. The seasons had changed four times over but Blaine hadn't. He was still the same, gushing, precious little thing that Cooper kept so close to his heart.

He was mid-sentence when Cooper pressed him against a lamp post, admiring the way the dim light lit up the gold in his eyes before he kissed him, Blaine melting into his touch, tangling his fingers through his hair, sighing into his mouth.

Cooper pulled away, grinning down into Blaine's starry eyes. "Let's get home," he said warmly and Blaine nodded eagerly.

They walked along, their feet kicking up snow in their path when they heard it.

A sob.

They both looked up, startled, exchanging confused looks before glancing around.

Blaine saw him first.

"There," he murmured, tugging on Cooper's hand and jerking his head towards the corner where the road branched off into a side alleyway. He darted off and Cooper could only scurry after him as he made his way to the boy, slumped against the wall, the lids of his eyes bruised and closed, the rise and falls of his chest too slow to be healthy.

"He's hurt," Blaine whimpered, dropping to his knees beside him. He thumbed down his neck, until he found his pulse. "But he's breathing."

"Let's get him home," Cooper said urgently, moving to his side instantly and scooping the boy up in his arms without hesitation.

They moved quickly, but thankfully weren't too far from home. Blaine unlocked the door with shaking hands and Cooper pushed through hastily, taking him through to the bathroom where Blaine was already running him a bath.

Cooper set him on the counter, sitting him up against the mirror and prodded his shoulder gently.

"Hey," he murmured gently, "could you open your eyes for me please, buddy?"

The boy let out a little whine, trying to push Cooper away but he prodded him again.

"I'm sorry to wake you," Cooper said softly as the boy slowly lifted his lids. "My name is Cooper, and this is Blaine. We found you… and we think you're hurt. We want to help you. Could you tell us your name?"

The boy started as he came to his consciousness, eyes widening quick and bright as he drunk in his unfamiliar surroundings. Cooper repeated his words, rubbing his shoulder gently, keeping his eyes wide and earnest.

Finally, the boy let out a little shuddery exhale and nodded.

"My name is Kurt," he said, his voice achingly soft and shy. Cooper rubbed his shoulder, smiling into his eyes.

"Thank you, Kurt," he said encouragingly. "Could you tell us what you remember?"

Kurt's eyes, a dazed, dust particle grey, welled with tears and a small sob shuddered through him. Cooper waited patiently, his face falling with sympathy as he kept his arm on his shoulder, rubbing in soothing strokes.

"It's okay, Kurt," he murmured, "you're safe now."

"I ran away," Kurt managed at last. "I was living with my g-godfather and he-he…" Kurt sniffed, "he was _awful _and I couldn't stay there-I couldn't."

"So you ran away?" Cooper prompted, moving his hand further down his back, rubbing in soothing , tender motions. Kurt nodded.

"I had a bit of money… but they took it."

"Who's they?" Blaine voiced, speaking behind them from the first time from where he stood, back leaning against the far wall. Kurt started a little, having not seen him at first, but quickly recovered, casting his eyes low under his tear wet lashes.

"I don't know their names… they f-found me… in the alley and they…"

"What did they do to you?" Cooper asked, fighting the anger building his chest.

Slowly, speechlessly, Kurt lifted his shirt and Cooper and Blaine both gasped at the sight of his chest, the skin dirty and pale like the snow still falling outside, littered with a litany of bruises and deep cuts.

Cooper moved immediately.

"We've got to get you cleaned up."

* * *

><p>Blaine had to leave the room as Cooper took care of Kurt, unable to take his cries as Cooper attended to his painful wounds. He busied himself making soup for them all in the kitchen, locating some warm clothes for Kurt and laying them out in the spare room, just like Cooper had done for him.<p>

He didn't have to do this alone anymore.

Once Kurt was all cleaned up, Cooper led him out and found the clothes Blaine had left him.

"Put these on, sweetheart," Cooper told Kurt softly, "and we'll talk over dinner, okay?" Kurt nodded, shooting Cooper a grateful smile, his eyes darting to Blaine a little nervously before he met his equally warm smile.

Blaine blushed under the acute stare of his rain puddle eyes.

"Thank you for your help, baby," Cooper murmured, coming up behind him as he divided the soup between the three bowels. When he was done dishing them out, Cooper pressed him into the counter kissing him gently and gratefully. Blaine kissed him back, cupping his cheek.

Kurt emerged minutes later and took a seat at the table across from Blaine. Cooper sat on the side that fell between them and poured Kurt a glass of juice, which he gulped down eagerly.

Cooper squeezed his knee softly as he ate. He could tell he was starving by the eager way he gulped down his soup and Cooper continued to rub up his leg comfortingly.

"Good boy," he praised softly. "We can't have you starving on us…"

Kurt shot Cooper a bashful smile before returning to his food. "It's good," he murmured.

"Thank you," Blaine said, a little shyly, ducking his head to hide his blush.

Precious.

When Kurt was finished his soup, Cooper offered him the rest of his but he declined quietly. Blaine stood up to collect all their things and Cooper took it as an opportunity to get Kurt to talk, scooting closer.

"You don't have to tell me anything, sweetheart," he told him, "but I just want to help you. Do you have another place to stay? Anyone at all you could call?"

With wide, sorrowful eyes, Kurt shook his head. "My father died six months ago," he said, his voice catching a little on the admission. "My mom died when I was eight… my godfather was all I had left but I can't stay there… he was horrible."

"What did he do to you?" Cooper asked quietly.

Kurt dropped his gaze. "He called me a fag."

Cooper automatically caught Kurt's hand in his, squeezing tightly.

"And other things," Kurt continued. "He never hurt me…_ physically _but emotionally…" his voice dropped to a whisper, "I just couldn't stay there."

"Hey," Cooper murmured gently, shifting even closer, tapping his forehead against Kurt's tenderly, "it's okay. You're safe now. You can stay here."

Kurt's eyes lifted hopefully. "I can?"

Cooper smiled.

"We'll take care of you, Kurt."

* * *

><p>After they finished cleaning up dinner, Cooper brought out the ice cream he had bought per Blaine's special request. It was macadamia and white chocolate – Blaine's favourite.<p>

"Mine too," Kurt said softly. Blaine grinned, curling up on the couch beside him.

"I guess we can share," he teased.

Cooper put on _Tangled _at Kurt's shy request and pulled a blanket over the boy's shoulders before sitting in the armchair by their side. He only half watched the movie, too engrossed in their reactions to it.

Watching them duet I See the Light was possibly the most heartbreakingly beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Kurt fell asleep, head drooping onto Blaine's shoulder towards the end and Cooper couldn't help but smile at the contented little sigh that fell from his lips, or the way Blaine blushed as he tugged the blanket a little snugger around his shoulders, nestling in closer.

By the time the credits rolled they were both asleep, their little snores and sleepy, subconscious sighs so adorable that Cooper didn't have the heart to wake them.

So alone he went, to his big bed where he slept for the first night in a year, on his own.

He kept the door open for them.

Just in case.


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: thanks to Britt for looking over this for me xoxo_

* * *

><p>The next morning Cooper found them already up, Blaine making coffee while Kurt sat on the couch, his cheeks flushed as he played with the hem of Cooper's pants. His hair was adorably tousled and he rubbed at his eyes sleepily. Cooper didn't miss the shy but fond looks Blaine shot him over the countertop.<p>

His boys…

"Good morning," Cooper greeted them cheerily. Kurt looked up with a start, but Blaine simply waved, smiling gently. Cooper ducked kisses on both their foreheands and Kurt blushed deeper, shying away a little at the contact. "Sleep well?"

"My neck hurts," Blaine complained and Cooper chuckled, embracing him from the behind, dotting kisses across the knots in his spine.

"So what do you want to do today, boys?" Cooper asked, snaking his arm around Blaine to reach for a mug he'd poured for him. "I think we need to pay a visit to the shops at least. Gotta get Kurt some clothes…"

Kurt's eyes visably brightened and something sweet in Cooper stirred.

"Do you like clothes, Kurt?" Cooper asked conversationally. Kurt smiled, a little bashful still, but brighter than before.

"A lot," he admitted softly. "I'd like to go into fashion maybe… or… well…"

"Or what?" Blaine prompted. Kurt avoided his eyes.

"Performing."

Blaine's eyes widened with delight. "Me too!" he gushed. "You should join the Warblers – they're our school show choir, at Dalton – you'll be going there too, right? I mean, when school starts again – they're really good, and you're really good too – Wes'll be ecstatic…"

He cut off suddenly, blushing as he realised he'd been rambling.

"I'll tell you what," Cooper said, cutting through the awkward silence in his usual warm way, "you boys finish your breakfast and I'll take you to the shops and Kurt can buy all the clothes he likes while Blaine gives him the full rundown on all the Warbler drama he'll need to know." He shot Blaine a wink as he blushed.

"I like that plan," Kurt offered softly, smiling shyly up at Blaine who only blushed deeper.

"It's settled then," Cooper declared.

Cooper didn't miss Blaine's private grin.

* * *

><p>As the day passed, Cooper quickly learnt that Kurt wasn't like Blaine at all.<p>

Or at least, the similarities were few and in-between. Kurt was bolder than Blaine was, more sure of what he wanted. And yet, less so, in that he shied away from the constant offer of physical contact they provided him with.

It was rather conflicting, to say the least.

And a little upsetting for Blaine, whose face fell awfully every time he shrugged away from his arms, when Blaine would try and rest it on the back of his chair, or press a warm palm to his knee. He was a little less nervous contact-wise around Cooper, but that only made it worse.

Cooper just wanted to make him comfortable with both of them.

This was easier said than done.

The afternoon was spent buying Kurt clothes, and new ones for Blaine too. Kurt seemed fond of the skinny jeans and soft scarves, handsome vests and boots, too. Cooper was able to help him out with that in ways he could never help Blaine, who still cast longing eyes at the suspenders rack without quite having the courage to buy a pair.

(Cooper made a mental note for the upcoming Christmas).

After clothes they bought Kurt some new stationary and school things before they headed to the grocery store. Cooper wasn't too surprised to find that Kurt listed his favourite foods as various fruits and vegetables, yoghurt, chicken – healthy things. He did have a lovely body, of course, and Cooper was happy to adhere to his recommended shopping list.

He had to admit himself quite partial to his body.

It really was lovely.

After all their shopping they were all sleepy, so they decided to stay home for dinner. Blaine got Kurt to teach him how to make spinach fettuccine and Cooper watched them work fondly, marvelling at how quickly Kurt was adjusting to life here.

If only he'd adjust as quickly to _them_.

After dinner they all sat in front of a movie again, but Kurt managed to make it through till the end.

And then there was the matter of sleeping arrangements.

"We can set you up in the spare room if you'd prefer," Cooper offered, "but Blaine usually just sleeps in my bed, with me."

"Oh," Kurt mumbled, with a little blush. "I…"

"You don't have to stay with us," Blaine said gently. "We just want you to be comfortable here."

Ducking his eyes shyly, Kurt twisted his hands nervously. "Maybe I could stay in the spare room…?"

Blaine's disappointment was palpable, but Cooper gave Kurt a warm smile.

"Of course," he said softly, "let me just change the sheets for you…"

* * *

><p>Hours later, with Blaine wrapped up in his arms, Cooper was sleeping soundly when a knock on the door broke him from his dreaming. He woke with a start, sitting up and flicking on the lamp to see him, leaning on the doorframe, rubbing at his bleary, tear stained eyes.<p>

"Nightmares," he whispered brokenly. Cooper felt sympathy well up instantly in his chest and he opened his arms. Kurt stumbled across the room, falling into them gratefully, his sobs waking Blaine up from beside them.

"Wuzza goin' on?" he mumbled drowsily. Cooper gave him a gentle prod.

"Roll over, kid," he told him, "we need to fit one more in here."

Maybe a little too eagerly, Blaine rolled over, and Cooper shifted so Kurt could slip easily into the new, warm space. He sniffled a little, shooting Cooper a grateful smile.

"Thanks," he murmured, his eyes fluttering shut once more.

"You're welcome," Cooper said, flicking the lamp back off and rolling over gently, leaning in slowly, giving Kurt time to pull away.

He didn't.

Getting the hint, Blaine shuffled over, pressing his chest to Kurt's back, letting out a little contented sigh against his neck. Kurt stiffened for a moment before melting back into his embrace, his fingers tugging at Cooper's shirt until he shifted closer, tangling their feet together.

Kurt was first to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>And first to wake up.<p>

And he woke everyone else up, his mewls and whimpers a little too loud to glide past their already fading subconsciousness. He tried to shift out of their hold but it was no use.

Blaine was clingy in the mornings.

Snuggling closer, Blaine buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, his thigh tangling around his leg.

"Mmm don't move," he mumbled. "Warm."

"No," Kurt whimpered, trying to pull away, and in his struggle, Cooper quickly figured out the source of the problem.

Kurt was hard.

"Hey, don't be shy," Cooper said gently, stroking his arm soothingly (Kurt quickly pulled out of his grasp). "It's your body, you shouldn't be ashamed of it… it's natural… look." He gestured down to where his sweatpants where slightly tented. "We just want you to be comfortable with us, buddy."

"Well, I'm not," Kurt said sharply, sitting up abruptly and climbing over Cooper with more grace than someone should have after just waking up. "I need a shower."

Cooper watched him go with concerned eyes, wincing as he slammed the door shut behind him. Blaine let out a small whimper beside him and Cooper turned to him with a sympathetic smile.

"He'll come 'round, kid," he assured him. "Just give him time."

* * *

><p>Only they did, but nothing seemed to work.<p>

As requested, Cooper fixed Kurt up the spare room as his proper full time bedroom. However, this meant that they heard the sobs and screams from his nightmares echoing down the hall almost every night – and they could do nothing to stop it.

They tried everything. Tea, warm milk, Disney movies – even lullabies (Blaine's idea). Nothing worked.

Finally, the night before Kurt was to start at Dalton, he delivered him an ultimatum.

"Either you sleep with us, or we take you to a therapist."

Kurt had fought but ultimately decided for the former.

Cooper just hoped it was the right decision.

* * *

><p>At his insistence, Kurt had the left of the bed, Cooper in the middle of him and Blaine. He refused to let them touch him, instead curling up in what little space he had to himself.<p>

At least there were no nightmares.

But while there were no nightmares, the same incident occurred every morning with Kurt getting morning wood and instantly storming off to shower, refusing to talk about it.

"What are we going to _do?" _Blaine asked worriedly.

"I think I'm going to have to give him a talk…" Cooper decided.

* * *

><p>Despite his aversion to sleeping with them, Kurt seemed to enjoy day life in the Anderson household. He helped Blaine cook meals, sat and watched TV with them, freely participated in all conversation.<p>

Blaine also noted that he was settling well into life at Dalton. Within a month he was a much valued member of the Warblers and his grades, particularly in French, were outstanding. Cooper couldn't be prouder.

If not for that one lingering problem.

* * *

><p>When Cooper finally sat Kurt down for the talk he was reluctant to say the least.<p>

"Lalallala," he sang, fingers pushed through his ears, "no you are _not _giving me the talk."

"I _am," _Cooper insisted evenly, "and you are going to _listen_."

"You're not my dad, Cooper," Kurt snapped.

And that had hurt more than anything.

"No, I'm not," Cooper said darkly, "but I'm the closest thing you've got to family right now and as your guardian, I say you are going to listen to me."

Realising he had hit a nerve, Kurt carefully sat back down.

"Now I know this is uncomfortable for you-"

"To say the least," Kurt quipped.

Sighing a little, Cooper tried again. "I had to go through the same thing with Blaine, Kurt," he reminded him, smiling privately at Kurt's adorable little blush, "I remember what it's like. And I'll tell you the exact thing I told him; either I can give you the talk, the full mechanics of it and everything… or I can give you the book that taught me everything I know."

"When you put it like that it sounds so dirty," Kurt muttered.

Chuckling a little, Cooper reached out, resting his hand on Kurt's. To his surprise he didn't pull away.

"I'm serious, Kurt," he assured him. "I'm perfectly fine with telling you myself, I'm comfortable here. And I want you to be – but it's okay if you're not just yet. Which option would you prefer?"

Thinking seriously for a moment, Kurt mulled it over, biting his lip in thought before he finally came to his conclusion.

"The book, thanks."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Cooper had been worried initially, that Kurt would ignore him completely and take advantage of the fact that Cooper wouldn't pry. However, after a mere two weeks proceeding their discussion, the change was palpable.<p>

It happened the Saturday night after he'd been out with Blaine at a Warbler's party. They stumbled home, their eyes a little brighter, cheeks a little flushed just before their curfew and had changed straight into the pyjamas and climbed into bed.

Kurt slipped into the warmth between their bodies, Blaine curled around his neck. As his eyes fluttered shut, Cooper couldn't help but crane his neck to peep over at Blaine who was smiling smugly up at him.

"What happened?" he mouthed. Blaine only grinned, snuggling closer.

* * *

><p>And in the morning, when he woke, it was to the press of wet lips against his neck, moaning as Kurt rocked against his thigh, his eyes still half shut.<p>

"Kurt," Cooper murmured, nudging his shoulder gently, "Kurt, wake up, buddy."

To his shock, Kurt's eyes drifted open, but instead of pulling away, he stilled, locking their eyes, waiting.

And then he pulled his neck back down to resume his mouth's path.

Unable to hold back any longer, Cooper moaned, carding his hands through Kurt's hair, pulling him closer, his hips rocking down to meet his. Kurt whined, wrapping a thigh around his waist and pushing his hips up higher and faster, Cooper's hands sliding to cup his ass, guiding the roll of his hips. Kurt panted harsh into his neck, his hands tangling into the fabric of Cooper's shirt as he came with loud moan that echoed in Cooper's ear, sending violent tremors down his spine as he came too.

Cooper kissed him then, soft and gentle, rubbing his back soothingly. "Hey," he murmured as Kurt whimpered a little, "you're okay, I've got you… so good, sweetheart, you were so good… let's get you cleaned up…"

Blaine had woken up while Kurt was in the shower and (after quickly jerking him off) Cooper tried to quiz him on what had happened at the party.

"We… might have kissed," Blaine admitted in a bashful mumble. "He told me he'd been doing some reading…"

Cooper fought a smile as Blaine turned bright red.

"Well… at least he's learning now."

* * *

><p>And that he certainly was.<p>

Slowly, bit by bit they managed to break his walls down. He no longer flinched away from contact; he'd let Cooper kiss him goodnight, let Blaine cuddle close as he slept. Sometimes, when they thought he wasn't watching, Cooper would catch them holding hands while whatever movie they were watching played across the screen.

Cooper wasn't entirely sure what was going on there, but as long as they were happy he was happy to let it.

The incidents of the previous morning were hardly a one off from that proceeding point. In fact, they occurred almost every morning, sometimes with Blaine waking up halfway through to watch.

Sometimes he joined in.

They would press Kurt back into the sheets, Blaine kissing up the crane of Kurt's neck, hands sweeping warm, abstract patterns across his bare stomach and chest as Cooper jerked him off, or blew him.

It was months, however, before Kurt confessed that he wanted something more. And then another month before he had the courage to try.

They talked about it before hand. Kurt was still shy and adorably blushy, but not so uncomfortable anymore. They decided that Kurt would bottom, Cooper would top, but Blaine still wanted to be there, to hold his hand through it all, comfort him.

Cooper secretly thought he just wanted to watch.

(He didn't blame him).

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday night, and they'd just finished watching one of Kurt's favourite movies, when he had fallen back on Cooper's embrace, tilting his head up to meet his kiss, lingering and slow.<p>

But he didn't break away.

"I'm ready," he murmured.

And that was all the prompt Cooper needed.

Caressing his jaw softly, Cooper kissed him again, fiercer, sucking the taste of ice cream off Kurt's tongue, tracing his other hand down to cup his neck.

"Bed," he murmured, rising to his feet, pulling Kurt with him.

Blaine was on his heels.

They undressed with slow care, giving Kurt time to get comfortable. Cooper remembered how daunting it was, being completely open and bare with a person for the first time. He covered Kurt's pale skin with kisses, smiling as the blood under his skin rose to his touch. His kisses were fireflies, alighting bursts of colour and light in the dimness of the room. Kurt's bones trembled with nerves, but Cooper held him steady.

"I'm going to take care of you," he told him, "I promise."

He prepped him carefully, not wanting to push too hard too soon. Blaine was laying beside them, hand intertwined with Kurt's, eyes locked with his, murmuring small praises from under his neglected lips. Kurt held on like a lifeline, like Blaine was the answer to his every prayer. He adjusted to the intrusions quietly, not crying out, whimpering like Blaine had. He didn't let his eyes fall closed, he held on.

Cooper had three fingers in before Kurt couldn't hold on any longer, his face falling into the pillow, a loud and desperate whimper falling from his lips.

"Please, Cooper," he begged, squeezing Blaine's hand tight. Blaine kissed up his neck soothingly, and Cooper petted his thigh as he drew away to prep himself.

"Shhh, baby," Blaine murmured as Cooper took care of himself, "you're okay, Coop's got you, I'm here, you're doing so good…"

Cooper crawled back up, hands on Kurt immediately, his skin warm and pliant under his touch. God, he felt amazing…

"Knees up, sweetheart," Cooper whispered and Kurt lifted his head finally, drawing up his knees again. Blaine let out a little moan at the sight of him baring himself, and Cooper had to swallow his own, drawing closer and lining himself up. "Careful now," he said as Kurt braced his hands on Cooper's shoulders, "this might hurt a little bit."

Kurt did cry out a little as Cooper pushed in slowly, getting used to the feel of him, the blunt pressure of having someone _so close_. Blaine rubbed over his back reassuringly, his moans vibrating into his skin as he watched Cooper's cock slowly sliding in.

When Cooper fully sheathed himself, Kurt's back arched and he moaned, Blaine burying his face in his shoulder.

"Careful, baby," he urged as Kurt panted heavily, the new burn tearing at him from the inside.

"I'm okay," Kurt gasped, eyes clenched, shut for a moment as he grappled for a better hold on Cooper's skin. "Can you…oh god, you feel so good…"

"Move?" Kurt nodded frantically. "Shhh," Cooper soothed, kissing the beads of sweat off his forehead, "I've got you, love, you're safe, I'm going to take care of you…"

Kurt's eyes opened and locked onto Cooper's as he started to move. Just a gentle roll of his hips first, smiling as Kurt moaned at the sensation. Cooper gritted his teeth to keep from crying out loud. He felt so good, so hot, so tight, clenching around him – and he told him so, his voice husky and scratchy as it whistled against Kurt's ear. Blaine continued to rub his hands across Kurt's skin, massaging the warmth beneath his fingers, kissing up the knobs of his spine, across the freckles along his back. He mouthed across the pit of his back, nipping at the small of it, making Kurt's hips buck up to meet Cooper's, mewling high and breathless.

"_Kurt_," Cooper moaned, pushing back in time to meet the snap of his hips, fucking him harder now, "you sound so good – feel so good."

Kurt's grip on his shoulders tightened and his head buried into the dip between his neck and shoulder, mouthing sloppily across the skin. His little body began to tremor and Cooper recognised the signs.

"Are you ready to come, baby?" he murmured. Kurt nodded frantically and moaned as Blaine pushed a hand between them, fisting around Kurt's hard cock.

"Come, Kurt," Blaine pleaded, jerking him fast and rough, his other hand rubbing up his sides lovingly. "_Please."_

Head falling back against Blaine's shoulder, Kurt came, hard over his fist, the muscles of his ass clenching around Cooper, his moans soft and nonsensical as he came down, curling his hand around Blaine's neck. Blaine kissed him deep, already having come over Kurt before.

When they were done, Cooper pulled out slow and carefully, kissing Kurt sweetly.

"Was that okay?" He had to make sure. Kurt's eyes were bright as he nodded, caressing his cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered. His eyes trailed down suddenly, and he realised he was still hard.

"You're-"

"I'm fine," Cooper protested but Kurt was already pushing him on his back.

"Please," he purred, "let me…"


	5. Chapter 5

Warm and sated, the boys fell asleep in a piled heat, well-loved and worn, tangled together as they dozed. When Cooper finally woke he pulled himself away carefully, heading to the bathroom to run a bath for them all. Warm water poured from the taps into the giant tub and the patter of the spray hitting the porcelain made the boys still tangled together stir in their sleep. When Cooper checked on them after the bath was full, he found them just awake, their sleepy eyes fluttering open and closed as they kissed lazily, hands rubbing over sore skin gently.

"Morning, boys," Cooper drawled, admiring the pretty pink of their cheeks as they pulled apart. "I figured you might be sore so I ran a bath…"

Kurt smiled gratefully up at him, even as Blaine ducked his head shyly in his shoulder. "Thanks, Cooper," he said warmly.

"You're welcome," Cooper returned, leaving them on their own as he headed back.

The warm caress of the water was relieving on his own skin and he sighed contentedly as he slipped under. He lay just under the surface for a little bit, holding his lungs tight as he allowed the water to consume him completely, hugging him close. When he came up for air he heard the soft footfalls of his approaching boys and smiled as they entered, their hands slotted together loosely.

Blaine gestured for Kurt to go first and Cooper watched carefully as he slipped under the gentle ripple of the currents, the waves hitting his bruised skin in methodical strokes. All of him was stunning, even now, from the lithe shape of his body, to the flush in his skin, his too bright eyes, swollen lips and tousled hair.

He was perfect.

Relief spread across his features and his lashes fell shut in contentment, his lips humming slightly as Blaine climbed in after him, a little less gracefully, his muscles cutting through the water sharply. He moaned appreciatively, as he slid under, getting his curls wet, making Kurt giggle as he shook the beads of water out of them, like a little puppy might.

Cooper watched them fondly, keeping a careful eye on their flirty interaction. He could see something bright and excited in the gleam of Kurt's eye but already could see something deeper under the currents of the constantly shifting colours.

And Blaine…

Blaine was smitten.

There really was no other way to describe it. Blaine had always been tactile – it's what helped him slip so seamlessly into his life here with Cooper. But there was so much… _more _to the way he was constantly touching Kurt – always had been, even before Kurt was comfortable with them, Cooper could see how much strain Blaine had to put on himself to stop from reaching out, slipping his hand into his, putting an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his thigh.

But now he didn't have to hold back.

And he didn't.

Cooper watched them for a little, his own chest warming affectionately as Kurt laughed at Blaine's silly jokes, as Blaine watched him talk with deep, earnest eyes; watch as Blaine dipped his head against his shoulder, Kurt placing an absent kiss against his hairline.

But Cooper couldn't quite hold back his groan as Kurt leaned over to fetch the soap, his wet ass a soft pink as it poked out from under the bubbles. He couldn't resist the urge to stop him before he sat back down again, kissing sloppily up the skin of his cheeks. Kurt let out a little squeal that quickly turned into a moan as Cooper's hands rubbed up and down his thighs.

"Turn for me, baby," Cooper whispered huskily and Kurt complied, staring down at him under gorgeous, wet lashes. "Sit," he breathed.

Smirking a little, Kurt planted himself square in Cooper's lap, his thighs over side of Cooper's. Kurt threaded his arms around his neck, lifting his hips a little, a breathy gasp falling from his lips as he settled himself back down.

"Oh god," Cooper moaned, his hands cupping his ass eagerly pushing his hips up to rub his cock against his stomach. "Kurt… baby… you feel so good."

"I want to ride you," Kurt whispered in his ear, high and breathy, and Cooper's grip around his ass tightened, his fingers unable to stop themselves prying apart his cheeks, running a finger across the sensitive skin.

"Anything," Cooper groaned, kissing slopping across the base of his chest, drunk on the taste and feel of his wet skin. He mouthed further down until he was circling a nipple, sucking it between his lips as Kurt's hands tightened in his hair. Kurt's eyes drifted across the space, latching onto Blaine, moaning hard as he saw he was stroking himself, mouth slightly agape.

"_Blaine_," he keened as Cooper dragged his teeth across his nipple, his finger just grazing over his hole. Cooper moaned against his skin as he felt a warm body press up against his back, the sound of slick, wet lips sliding together echoing in his ears. He broke away for a moment as Blaine pulled away and met Kurt's mouth for a deep kiss, their tongues tangling eagerly. Kurt's hands fisted around his cock and he lifted his hips once more, Cooper gripping his hips, helping guide him as he slowly sank down, Cooper's cock burying hot and deep inside of him.

"Oh my _fucking god_," Cooper moaned, his hands raking up Kurt's back desperately until he felt the press of a firm thigh pushing between them. He broke away for a moment, watching as Blaine slid between them, settling on top of Kurt's thighs, his ass pressed against Cooper's stomach. Blaine's hands gripped on Kurt's shoulders and he panted hard and labored as he rocked into his lap. Kurt whined, rocking up to meet him, and down on Cooper's cock.

The bubbles dying around them, the water kept their skin warm and wet between their burning bodies as they moved together, hips rolling messily, hands tangling in hair, and kisses _everywhere. _

It was too hot and Cooper could hardly breathe, unsure of whose name he was moaning as he came hard inside of Kurt, his hands gripping hard on tense muscle. Kurt and Blaine came together, and Cooper watched in awe, the sloppy tangle of their lips as they whimpered.

They all pulled apart gently, Blaine climbing gingerly off the both of them as Kurt carefully pulled off Cooper, kissing the skin around his sensitive cock sweetly. Cooper kissed his hair and Blaine's after quickly washing off, grabbing a towel as he hopped out.

"So," he said, grinning widely, "who wants pancakes?"

* * *

><p>It was a month before Cooper finally found out the question that had been eating at him for weeks.<p>

An old Disney classic was playing across the screen as Blaine lay warm and safe in his arms, turning carefully to settle across his stomach, looking up at him with warm eyes. Kurt was out with friends and it was just Cooper and Blaine for the night. They had nights like this before, and nights when Blaine had gone out and it was just Cooper and Kurt. But there was something different about tonight – something strange.

Blaine wanted to tell him something and was waiting for the right time to do it.

Cooper waited patiently.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" Cooper asked gently as Blaine continued to stare up at him, simply searching his eyes.

"I'm… fine…" he said lightly, "no- I'm good. Really good."

Cooper smiled, amused. "Really good?" he teased.

"Cooper," Blaine said, suddenly looking rather serious. "I need to tell you something."

Cooper rubbed Blaine's back warmly. "You can tell me anything, bud," he assured him. "You know that."

Blaine nodded steadily. "I do… I just…" he fumbled with his words, mumbling so quietly that Cooper barely caught it – but he did.

"_I love Kurt."_

"I know you do," Cooper said honestly. "So do I - and I love you, too." He dipped in to kiss his nose but Blaine pulled away with a little whine.

"No," he protested. "I-I'm _in love_ with Kurt."

Oh.

Cooper felt something unbelievable warm spread through his chest and rack at it steadily. When he felt tears threatening at the base of his eyes, he knew he recognised that feeling.

Cooper was _proud._

"I'm…" Cooper nearly choked on the sudden lump in his throat, "I'm happy for you, Blaine," he managed. "And I'm… I'm proud of you. I just want you to know that."

Blaine's face split into a smile unbelievably bright and he instantly leaned in, closing the distance between them as he kissed Cooper soft and sweet. Cooper kissed him back, caressing his cheek gently.

"Have you told him?" Cooper asked, breaking away for a moment, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"No… not yet," Blaine admitted, grinning a little giddily. "I wanted to tell you first… I wanted…"

"Blaine." Cooper grinned. "You both have my blessing."

That's all he needed.

Blaine dove back in, burying his head in his shoulder, snuggling him tight.

And this-_this_ is all Cooper needs.

* * *

><p>The year fell by quickly enough and their days gradually shaped themselves into the ease of a happy, comfortable life. Kurt and Blaine weren't as shy about their relationship anymore – perhaps a little more sneaky (Cooper couldn't stop teasing them – they were too cute!), but Cooper still got his nightly cuddles and morning kisses.<p>

All was well, until it came time for Blaine to choose his college for the next year.

Blaine suggested he stay somewhere in Ohio but Kurt had shot that down immediately.

"New York, Blaine," he stressed, pushing a NYADA pamphlet towards him. "That's what you want."

And Cooper knew deep down that was true.

But fuck, it hurt.

Blaine got into NYADA and of course, Cooper was proud. They all went out to dinner – Blaine's favourite restaurant. They all got a little teary eyed as Blaine gave Kurt his ring, a new engravemnet intoned on the gold.

_I'll wait for you always_

"Wait for me, too," Cooper wanted to cry.

But he couldn't.

Watching Blaine board that plane was the hardest thing Cooper had ever done in his entire life.

He wrapped an arm around Kurt's shaking shoulders, rubbing soothingly up his back.

"Hey, don't cry," Cooper murmured, nuzzling his hair with his nose softly, kissing across his forehead. "In a year, that's going to be you getting on that plane with him."

Kurt buried his face into the crook of Cooper's neck, sobbing openly.

"Wait for me," he choked and Cooper's heart stammered and clenched.

They were the words he ached to hear, the words he _needed. _

But they weren't for him.

And in a year, maybe he'd be sobbing too, collapsed in a chair as he watched the plane take off. He'd get a taxi home, unable to bring himself to drive, too scared he'd crash. He'd collapse in his empty bed and toss and turn the entire night, texting them both first thing in the morning.

He'd drink too much coffee, pay too much attention to the news and calendar.

Maybe he'd get some of the writing he promised himself done.

Hell, maybe he'd get back to acting.

But that was a year away. For now, he'd clasp onto the final fragments of the home he'd built for them, and hold Kurt warm and safe in his arms.

Tonight, he'd sleep soundly.

* * *

><p>fin.<p>

thanks for all your lovely reviews, they mean the world.


	6. Epilogue

_a/n: in response to one particularly hurtful review, i have written an epilogue to appease my own heart._

* * *

><p>It was strange, Cooper thought, walking that same old path once more. It no longer led home, he knew, but it led somewhere special. He could see here, under the thick blanket of snow, the small shrub where he had found little Blaine, and not too far down the road was the small alleyway where he had found his Kurt. And up further ahead was their old home.<p>

Not their home anymore.

Time had long passed since the days where they had made their little family. Much had changed in that time, but less than what he had initially expected. He _had _returned to acting, and in a way that was much like coming home.

But at the end of the day, he'd still have his Kurt and his Blaine waiting for him.

And that – _that _was home.

As expected, that first year after Blaine had moved to New York had been near tortue. None of them liked to reflect on it much, except for how grateful it had made them for what they had together. And when the time came for Kurt to follow on, with his acceptance to NYADA, they all knew they couldn't be separated again.

Cooper moved with them.

Their little home was unconventional, and it was hard to explain. Thankfully, not many people asked – it was odd how grateful they were for their assumptions. Cooper was glad he never had to try to explain it. Some nights he wasn't even sure he understood it himself.

All he knew was that he was never whole without his boys. And the moments he felt truly _alive _was when he was with them, their hands slipped between his, their legs tangled and their smiles bright.

He had thought they would leave him, but even in the moments they had alone they never wandered far. His boys were a part of him – on the inside.

It was silly to ever think that they would truly leave him.

And on the nights, when Cooper stayed home, tapping away at his computer, doing some of that writing he always promised himself, he hummed that old song that they'd carried in their hearts.

_I'll wait for you always._

And he would wait as long as he needed to.

Because they would always come home to him.


End file.
